The Day Where HHW Got High On Mints
Chapter 1 Bob POV I woke up at 9:28 AM on one December morning in 2022. I got up out of bed, took a shower, and put on a shirt and a pair of jeans. I went downstairs, and pulled out my phone, and saw a yellow X on the NHC page. It had a 10 percent chance of development. The next name on the Atlantic naming list was Paula. I wondered if it would form. Wondering about Paula, I ate my breakfast. It was not a traditional breakfast. I had a slice of applebread with a side of caviar. After eating a few bites, I got up, sat on the table, and farted on my applebread. It felt good. I then sat on it. Well, my food was no good anymore. But I had a mission today. And it was to find L1G, my high school crush which I had not seen in over five years. Garfield POV On that same day, Garfield woke up from his bed at 9:05 AM. He checked the NHC and saw a yellow X. He went to create a rant about how it #wontform, and how blobby was wishcasting. After this, he went to eat his breakfast consisting of Lasagna and nothing else. Later that day, he saw Bernie Sanders outside. A taller teenage boy was following closely behind him, telling him to wish death to the Atlantic. Bernie Sanders was visibly disturbed. He shrugged this off and went to his room to see his cats, who were playing with a blob emote toy. He checked out the Wunderblogs later that day about the big weather event, Severe Tropical Cyclone Irving. Of course, Jason Reed was saying it would go out to sea. Garfield chuckled to himself before he signed off for the night. SM POV Also on that same day, StrawberryMaster woke up early at 6:28 AM in order to start working on the queue, while talking with his wife Keranique, who took SM's yacht full of heroin caviar and applebread and went to Mongolia with her new friend from Vietnam, Hing Hong Chao. A few hours later, he checked the NHC and saw the mighty yellow X, aka yellow crayon according to SM. He then thought the NHC website was hacked by Wunderkidcayman and Nuno. Was it possible? He has no idea. After having some boring thoughts about it, he decided to have breakfast. His breakfast was just his favorite mint-flavored caviar applebread. Unfortunately, SM wanted two mint-flavored caviar applebreads, but his boss Hype was not paying him enough shekels and his second-favorite cookie child, Akio, stole his cookies and did not return them. As Keranique was long gone, the oven was dead and so was SM's hopes of eating something that isn't made by one of Layten's slave factories in Japan. Fearing he might start working in a McDonalds in North Carolina once he has no shekels, he gets triggered and decides to go around Las Vegas ranting about how he's unappreciated by the HHW community. Akio POV The same day, I woke up at 8:10 AM and went straight to the refrigerator. I pulled out some beetroots and a cutting board and starting violently chopping up the beetroots. I then made myself some tasty applebread for breakfast and went to the fireplace to burn the beetroot remains. After breakfast, I went back into the kitchen and pulled a jar out of a cabinet and opened it. In the jar was the cookies that I had stolen from SM the day before. I then put them in my oven that I also stole from SM to bake them into beautiful immortal cookie children. Once they were done, I began to train them in the ways of the Immortal Cookie Children. Later, I counted up how many cookie children there were now, and I had ended up with a total well over 10,000! I then proceeded to call all of the cookie children and told them that we were going to have a protest in Washington DC in two days to make the consumption of cookies illegal in the United States, and then I gave them a bunch of shekels so that they could all afford the trip. I also checked the NHC while I was at it, and noticed a Big Yellow X. The next name on the list was Paula, a storm I had been waiting to form since 2016, and it was gonna form in December too! I then started spamming the wiki chat with the words "DING DONG PAULA IS HERE!!!". I was then told the phrases "pls" and "kek" by everyone, but mostly by SM. Chap POV I woke up at 6:34 AM and laid in bed for about an hour. I finally got up and was excited to check Tidbits as the GFS had been forecasting a borderline-tropical depression in recent runs for the Atlantic. I had kept talking about it nonstop to other users but they had passed me off as a wishcaster. I then checked the NHC, because why not. But I was greeted by something very special. I checked the NHC to find a yellow X with a 10/10 chance of development. I was very, very happy. HHW was wrong! My wishcasting had finally been true! I wanted a December Paula very, very badly. I had even gone as far to take Bob's side by wishcasting December with him. I stared at it for a few more minutes until I got bored. Now that I was bored to death, I decided to open up Terraria and hack in a few bosses. After insta-killing all of them due to my topkek hax, I got bored yet again so I opened up Universe Sandbox 2. After playing it for a while I got bored yet again and tried to due something outside. It only lasted for a few minutes before I went idle on some ROBLOX game. I then decided to do something worth my time, so I started to watch YouTube videos. After I opened up the wiki chat, SM ridiculed me for playing ROBLOX and Hype called me a giant failicia. Cooper POV On that same day, Cooper woke up from a good night's sleep at around 8:42 AM. Immediately, he decided to check the NHC website. To his surprise, he saw a yellow "X" on the Atlantic outlook. He was amazed at the sight of an invest in December, and quickly took to Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki to share the news. However, what loaded on the computer was not Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. It was not Discord. It was not anything that Cooper was expecting. Instead, right in the center of a blank white page sat a little message. It read, "Aw, Snap!", with a little emoticon next to it. Cooper was furious! He jumped up and down in his chair, shouting "STUPID AW SNAP ERRORS!" for nearly 5 minutes straight, until he finally closed chrome to try again. He yet again found himself stuck with the bane of internet browsing: Google Chrome's "Aw, Snap!" error. "I have to use my iPad for this, then." Cooper bitterly remarked. While he loved his iPad, it was not very good at web browsing, as the thing was 5 years old. Sure enough, he tried and tried to load pages, but they would continue to reload, and reload, and reload, in an endless cycle. His only option left was to find the place where everyone was hanging out. However, he was not old enough to drive, could not walk aimlessly across the country, and could not leave home so early. Then, Cooper was struck with an idea. Farm POV On that day, I am making hypothetical hurricane season on my laptop, but I suddenly got a notification from a game called "Clash Royale" where I am ready to unlock the Super Magical Chest, the rarest of all chests. I opened it, I was like "WILL I GET A LEGENDARY?" and look what happened. I got no legendary. I was like "Fail, bust, sad, rip, cri, depressing". That's it. Meanwhile on that day too I am also expecting, but not begging for a July hurricane, which Bob doesn't like. Again, I was hyped when Don formed but it failed. Again, I said myself "Why just life hates me?" But not all are fails. On that day too, before those two fails happened, most of my classmates including me got a free treat in a restaurant. It was lovely and topkek. That was brought by my classmate which is her birthday. At least my hungry stomach got satisfied. Chapter 2 Bob POV After I ate some lunch from McDonald’s, I got my keys and exited the door for my car. I got into my car, cranked it up, and headed over to my old high school. I wanted to see my old teachers and hopefully L1G, though it was certainly a long shot. When I got out of my car, I realized that it was 12:53 PM. I decided to check the NHC to see if they had released a new STWO yet. I open up the page to see a mighty orange X located over the subtropical Atlantic. I opened the TWO, only to find out that the system was becoming much better organized and was producing winds to tropical storm force. I was so excited I decided to open the Discord app on my phone in the middle of the school parking lot to join HHWD voice chat in excitement. “YAY OMG YES THE ATLANTIC AOI IS 40/40!” I screamed in the voice chat in excitement. Only two other users were online at the time, SM and Hype. Hype joined the voice chat and instantly said “Bobbeh pls you sound like a dying old man!” SM initially joined voice chat muted, but after I continued to yell in excitement, SM finally spoke for the first time ever. “Bob pls, you have a sad December bias. You are wishcasting and drunk on Eggnog. Now, time for some more rigged elections,” said SM in a strange accent. I was shocked to hear SM’s voice. I left the voice chat. But I heard a female voice calling my name. SM POV After ranting around Las Vegas, StrawberryMaster goes back to his house, where he finds a box with a strange rainbow-colored blob in it. "Hi Floyd you're stuck with me now :3", said the blob. SM then gets triggered and attempts to the make the blob disappear using his "rollback" powers. It doesn't work, so he gets triggered and sends the blob to Hunter's boot camp. Afterwards, he goes to his kitchen and finds his wife Keranique. And her friend, who was strangely dancing on the kitchen table, Hing Hong Chao. "Wow, they got back quick!", he thought. SM then eats a kebab brought by Keranique from her Mongolia trip and drinks some mint-flavored eggnog (does that even exist??). Hey, at least Akio didn't steal that! For now, at least. He eventually decides to go back to HHW chat, which is dead like always. Only him and Hype were there, and Hype just kept asking SM for "his damn soda", making SM triggered. Eventually, at 12:53 PM, his friend Bobnekaro joins chat and then the voice chat. SM and Hype quickly join and both get triggered. Hype, like the topkek downcaster that he is, says Bob sounds like a dying old man. Bob then kept wishcasting in voice chat, and then I decided that it was time. After clicking the unmute button, I then proceeded to speak in that voice chat for the first time. With my topkek Brazilian accent, I said things such as "you have a sad December bias and you need help", "stop getting high on eggnog" and "PAULA WON'T HAPPEN BILLY NAKERO". Bob would then leave the voice chat, and so would I. Afterwards, I started to play some rigged elections on my SBOX game. It wasn't that bad seeing MH lose to Layten or seeing IP lose to Arlene. But eventually, I got triggered and decided to play bingo with Keranique and Hing Hong Chao (who is a great bingo player). Bob POV SM's voice still came as a surprise to me. It sounded quite a bit different than I had expected. Standing outside in front of my old high school, I heard the familiar female voice once again. "Bob!" she yelled as I spotted her in the distance. I walked towards her. She looked completely different than when I last saw her. But it was L1G. I was a little scared but very excited at the same time. We hadn't seen each other since 2017. "L1G???" I said to L1G. She seemed very surprised, though happy, to see me. "How's it going these days?" she asked. "I'm a meteorology graduate student. I'm almost done with everything, I hope to work for the NHC in a few years as a forecaster," I said, somewhat nervously. "Wow, that sounds awesome, but what is the NHC?" she asked. "It's the National Hurricane Center." I replied to her question. "Wow, it would be great to see you working the desk at the NHC, I'm sure you would do well. What about Karl, the Level 5 hurricane that hit us this year?" L1G said. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. First of all, Karl was not a Level 5 hurricane, it was a Category 3 hurricane, and it was only a Category 1 hurricane at landfall. I was still shocked to see Karl become a major hurricane after the epic fail in 2016 that gave me PTSD. "Hahahahaha...Karl was not a 5, it was a 3, and only a 1 when it hit North Carolina. Also, it's Category, not level." I replied to L1G. "Hahaha...I've thought it was level for years. Well, I know it is category now. It was a fairly active season, but now it's over." L1G said. "Actually, it may not be over. We have an orange crayon in the Atlantic right now for a system that's organizing nicely. It may become Paula tomorrow if it continues to organize," I replied to L1G. "Hahahaha...hurricanes don't form in December! The season peaks in July" she said, chuckling. I knew the Atlantic hurricane season actually peaked on September 10, not in July (where hurricanes cannot form), but I had enough correcting for today. After all, if I continued to correct her repeatedly, she would likely be turned off by me. "Well, this isn't likely to become a hurricane, but we may see a subtropical or tropical storm out of it. Do you think it will develop?" I said. "Probably not, but it's amazing to see something form in December. You must be excited," L1G replied. "Well, yes I am excited, after all, I have a December bias because my birthday and Christmas is in the month. I have been wishcasting December storms for years, usually unsuccessfully, but 2022 is different." I said. "Hahaha...well, it was great talking to you today. We need to keep in touch, best of luck working for the NHC in the future," L1G said as she had to go. I was about to cry as L1G had to go, but I was relieved that she wanted to keep in touch with me. I wasn't too upset though, as we still had the system in the Atlantic to watch. I drove home, but before I left, I got on HHW chat again to see Mario saying "kek" and posting floaters of the current Atlantic system. Porygonal POV I woke up the following morning after changing my username for the 16th time. I checked the NHC site, and saw that the invest was code red. This meant that development was likely to occur soon. I thought about Akio, and how happy he would be. Later that day, I got bored and did some translations on google translate. As usual, they were hilarious. But not many people read them. I then started to feel bored again, so I played with my cats again. I worked on some tracks using the track maker, and made sure the tracks were interesting. I then checked the weather forecast for my area, which claimed that it would snow in a few days. "Bob would love this" I thought. Bob had been shafted by several winter storms in the last month or so, and I felt bad for him. But considering what had happened so far this month, I knew his luck would turn. I hopped on chat around 9:00 AM, greeted by an excited Bob. "OMG, THIS IS GONNA FORM" he shouted. As usual, Gary replied with "denied" and "epic gamer style". I thought to myself "Does anyone even play Fortnite anymore?". I then joined some other users on the new Minecraft server, Nicholas Town, for some old-fashioned fun. The name "Nicholas Town" was dedicated to Hurricane Nicholas of the previous year, which was a late-season Category 4 hurricane out to sea. After some fun on the minecraft server, at around 8 PM, I saw this on the NHC page: "NHC will begin issuing advisories on Subtropical Depression Eighteen, beginning at 10 PM CDT". Knowing Bob would be happy, I hugged my Oswald the Rabbit plush, and went to sleep. To be Continued... Bob POV It was a cold December night in Raleigh. I was getting very excited for the potential for a December Paula. I was constantly refreshing the NHC website, but I saw nothing new. I walked outside. There was no snow, but it was actually cold for once in the month of December. December had been warmer than normal 10 of the last 12 years in Raleigh. It was in the 20s. I had a great day, I was wondering, could this get any better? After enjoying sitting outside in the cold for a while, I came back inside. I pulled out my laptop and checked the NHC page once again. I saw the following words and nearly fainted. NO WAY! NO WAY! I HAD WAITED FOR THIS FOR YEARS! WHAT HAD BEEN A LONG-RUNNING HHW MEME WAS ABOUT TO BE REALITY. Prism, who was on late that night, was saying things such as "Paula will not form" and "#2022Exit." I called him fake news, because he was spouting fake news. Hype, as to be expected, was also excited. "YAY SD!" he said, but he also said "DON'T BE PAULA." That triggered me a little bit, I wanted to see the December Paula me and Akio have been waiting on for six years. While I waited for the NHC to issue the advisory, I decided to look through the European ensembles to see if there was any remote chance of snow yet. November and early December had been unusually busy for east coast snow threats, but I was yet to see a single flake here. THG, who saw 12 inches a few days ago, was constantly triggering me about my lack of snow in chat. I looked through all the ensembles. Most were boring, with the exception of Ensemble 13. Ensemble 13, oddly enough, had two inches of snow in Raleigh in just five days. With a low of 30 degrees and cloudy weather expected, that made me wonder if we could see a pre-Christmas flurry for the first time in three years. At 9:45 p.m. that night, I checked the NHC website again. Advisories had been initiated. YES! YES! YES! I had not been this excited since before I graduated high school five years ago. WHAT AN AMAZING DAY! My Dream December was well on its way to being true for once - several years late. As expected, users in chat called SD 18 "fake news" and were saying the "convection was not well organized enough" for it to be classified as a subtropical depression. Stewart issued the advisory, which was not a surprise. Berg would have probably kept it a low for a few more advisory cycles. I could not easily go to sleep that night because I was so happy. Chapter 3 Akio POV It was the day of the Washington D.C. protest for Cookie Child Rights. The Cookie Child Army would storm the White House and begin the protest at 2 PM Local Time. An hour before the protest however, their leader, Akio the Immortal Cookie Child Dragonlord....was still in bed in his beautiful estate in North Carolina. At 1:12 PM, Akio finally was woken up by the literal cutest puppy in the world and if you ever say anything bad about her Akio will smite you to hell, Merida. Akio then decided to lay in bed for another ten minutes, because that's how mafi- I mean Akio works. It was then when Akio finally gained the courage to roll out of bed and land splat on the floor. Akio then realized that it was actually 1:22 PM, so he quickly got dressed in one of his many tuxedos, and got his breakfast quickly served by his butler, Daisuke. Daisuke was a great cook, some could even say he rivaled the world's greatest cook, the one and only StrawberryMaster. Akio took his time with breakfast, and at 1:57 PM, he used his cookie child magic to magically teleport to Washington D.C. As soon as Akio arrived, all of the cookie children cheered for his presence, except one, who screamed "WOW LOOK WHO FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW UP LMAO YOU INACTIVE COOKIE ONLY 28 MESSAGES ON DISCORD IN 2 DAYS WHAT IS THIS." Akio then pulled out a and , absolutely obliterating the cookie child. All of a sudden shekels appeared from where he used to be and floated to Akio. Just then, the floating text over Akio's head changed from "Level 31948311328434745423143 Mafia Boss" to "Level 31948311328434745423144 Mafia Boss." Just then the entire crowd chanted "THAT'S HOW MAFIA WORKS!" all at once. However, the clock then struck two, and the protest began. Category:Stories Category:Hypothetical Stories Category:Meme stories Category:Wikia Users Category:Collaborative Stories